All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Angelchan2012
Summary: All Ichi wants for Xmas is his lover Shiro, but with the albino gone for work, what's he to do? Can a Xmas miracle help? A Christmas gift for all my loyal readers! Don't open till Christmas Eve! Please? Fine! You can read now! Lemon! BoyxBoy,songfic! R


**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so, I've been thinking-

**Grimm: **Uh oh, call the fire department

**Shiro: **Hehehe!

**Ichi: **That's just mean, Grimmjow!

**Angelchan2012: **Anyway! With Christmas day near, I thought I'd be sweet by spreading some holiday cheer!

**Shiro: **Hey! That rhymed!

**Ichi: **Did you do that on purpose?

**Angelchan2012: ***thinks for a moment* …If I said 'yes' would you believe me?

**Everyone: **No

**Angelchan2012: **Darn! Thought not *sighs* anyway, say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel does not own Bleach or any of its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Sadly I don't, but I do hope you all enjoy this story and the song that goes with it! It's Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas (Is You)"! *bows* And I don't own the song either! Now ya'll can enjoy the present! *bows again*

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Ichigo sighed as he thought about his lover, Shirosaki, who was currently in another country, sealing a business deal for his corporation, Hollow Incorporated. The berry was proud of his lover, and missed him dearly, for Christmas was but three days away, and it would take a miracle for the albino to get home in time so they could celebrate the holiday together! _All I want for Christmas is Shiro, _Ichigo prayed silently, hoping that his love would come home soon, _I miss you…_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

The berry looked at the door, hoping that the ivory male would just walk through and everything would be as it should be. He sighed when his wish wasn't granted and glanced at the tree in the living room, noticing the small pile of gifts underneath it, some from him to Shiro, the others to him from his lover. _I don't care about whatever he got me…all I want is for him to just __**be here with me**__, _the berry thought sadly, missing his lover even more. He sighed and ran a hand through his bright orange hair, willing himself to calm down and telling himself that everything would be fine and that the albino would be home soon enough. Ichigo got up from the sofa and decided to get some good night's sleep, even though Shiro was not there to comfort him. He lay on the bed and tried to let sleep work its magic, his final thoughts being, _Good night Shiro…I miss you…_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Ichigo didn't bother to hang his stocking, but did hang his lover's. He snorted as a thought came across his mind; _If Santa could bring Shiro to me…I wouldn't ask anything else from the big guy…just my boyfriend…that's all that I would want…_he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate, bringing the cup into the living room and sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around himself, missing even more his love. _God, I wish Shiro was here with me…Christmas is only two days away…_

Suddenly, the phone started ringing and Ichigo all but ran for dear life to answer it, his eyes flashing as he heard the voice he was thinking about all week on the other end! "Hey King," a velvety voice-Shiro's voice said, "I'm glad ya answered, listen…" "Shiro, I'm so glad you called!" Ichi said happily, his voice excited to hear his beloved once again, that is, until he heard the albino sigh nervously on the other end, "Shiro…wh-what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

The albino sighed once more before saying, "Ichi-King…unfortunately, I won't be able ta make home until **after **Christmas…the company's keepin' me here until then and…Ichi, I'm so sorry." Ichigo felt his heart sink at what he had just heard, _but…but he promised and…and we were gonna spend Christmas together and…_the berry sighed and put on a brave face, hoping that his voice wouldn't crack as he said, "N-no, no…it's fine Shiro…it's just something a little unexpected, that's all…it's-it's fine…I guess I'll see you on the twenty-sixth…" "Yeah," Shiro sighed, "I'll see ya then. I'm so sorry Ichi…I love you," Ichigo smiled at the last comment and said, "Yeah…I love you too."

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I, I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

To say that the berry was depressed after he had hung up would be an understatement! He glanced out the window and noticed that it was snowing, _I don't care that it's snowing out there…all I want is my baby to come home…he's done so much, and now they're gonna keep him from coming home? _Ichigo was pretty pissed off, to say the least. He sighed and sat up on the couch, looking at the tree again and decided, _well, if Shiro's not coming home until __**after **__Christmas, then we'll open gifts on __**that**__ day! I want to see his reaction to the gifts I got him and if I have to wait, so be it! _He was determined to spend Christmas with his lover and nothing was gonna stop him! _I love him too much to let something like our jobs ruin Christmas for us! _The berry thought, smiling as his hopes were lifted. He then glanced towards the entrance of the living room and saw the mistletoe hanging there, thinking of how the albino was laughing as he hung it. _Please come home soon Shiro, I'll wait for you underneath the mistletoe if I have to, just to have you here with me…_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

It was December 24th, and Ichigo was pretty depressed, even though the rest of the world was full of holiday cheer. _I just wish that Shiro was here, _he thought sadly, missing the albino's touch and how he would hold the berry at night on Christmas Eve, making it all the more special. He walked downstairs from their bedroom and decided to write a note for the albino, just in case. _It doesn't hurt to hope, right? _He thought, not wanting to put himself down and end up crying himself to sleep on Christmas Eve. On it he wrote,

'To My Love,

When you read this, I will most likely be asleep. I hope you had a good flight back home, and I don't think words can tell you how much I've missed you. I love you with all my heart and want you to get your ass to bed once you're done reading this! When we get up tomorrow morning, we are going to celebrate Christmas properly, even though it was yesterday, I still want to celebrate it right…meaning that I want to celebrate it with the man I love. So please, get to bed and get some sleep. I love you, and tomorrow you can tell me all about your flight and business meeting while we open our gifts, okay?

With all the love in my heart,

Ichigo'

He smiled as he placed it on the kitchen table, knowing that that was probably the first place the albino would go as soon as he arrived home. He placed a candy cane right on top of it, chuckling to himself before a yawn fell on him. _Guess it's time to hit the sack, _he thought sleepily, heading for bedroom. He glanced at the digital clock by his bed, the time reading 9:30pm. _Wow, it's not even late…why am I so sleepy?_ Ichigo wondered, sleep slowly dragging him away from reality, _oh well…good night Shiro…I miss you…_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of childrens'_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_

Shiro sighed in content and happiness as he stepped out of the taxi. He couldn't believe his luck! His boss had actually let him go home early, just in time to celebrate Christmas with his Strawberry! He practically skipped all the way to the front door, noticing that the Christmas lights were still on outside the house. _Ichi's still asleep then, _the albino concluded, chuckling to himself as he opened the door, removing his coat and placing it on the rack, before quietly shutting the door behind him. He then removed his shoes and placed his things down, again quietly, in the hallway so as not to disturb his sleeping berry.

The albino then stepped into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table. A pale brow rose in curiosity and he grabbed it, along with the candy cane that was attached to it. He read it and quickly realized what it was about, a single tear falling from his face. "Ichi," he whispered, a small smile gracing his lips, "ya stupid brat…" He then walked up the stairs to their bedroom, and could hear soft snoring from the other side of the door. He smirked, opening the door and walking through, thinking about the note. _King, ya idiot…didn't ya think I missed ya too? Ya must be gettin' stupid on me or somethin'…but I love ya too…_

Shiro took in the sight of his lover asleep on the bed, who was curled up like a ball, most likely from the cold, and was shivering slightly. "Shiro," the berry whimpered, fisting the blanket tightly. The albino smirked and lifted the blanket, crawling into bed with his love, "Don't worry Ichi…I'm here now," Shiro cooed softly, trying not to wake the berry so as not to ruin the moment. That was how they fell asleep together: wrapped in each other's embrace.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

Ichigo could have sworn that he had heard Shiro in his sleep, saying something…but what? Suddenly he felt something warm lying next to him, and he couldn't help but move closer to it. He sighed it content, murmuring a soft, "Shiro," as though thinking for sure that his beloved was there. It was when he heard the familiar chuckle of mentioned albino that his eyes shot wide open and he sat upright in the bed, looking over and saw, "Shirosaki!" he cried, hugging the albino close to him.

"Damn King! Any tighter and yer gonna kill me!" Shiro said, laughing when the berry let go, a blush on his face. "Sorry," Ichi said, a pink dusting his face, along with a small smile as he looked at his lover, "I'm just so happy that you're here Shiro…" The albino chuckled and said, "I know, I am too…and all on Christmas Day too…" The red head gasped and looked at the elder with wide eyes and said, "Wha-? Really? B-but…I thought…you said that your boss-" "You talk too much King," the albino interrupted, silencing the berry with a deep, and passionate kiss, slipping his tongue inside the younger's mouth, causing the berry's eyes to flutter close at the intimate gesture.

Ichi couldn't stop the moan that slipped passed his lips at the feeling of having his lover's lips on his. Shiro grinned, slipping his hands underneath the berry's shirt to tweak dusky, pink nipples, gaining another, louder moan from the strawberry. "Ahh…Shiro…" Ichi moaned, loving what the albino was doing to him. _God, how he had missed this…_

The albino grinned against his berry's skin, and proceeded to remove the berry's shirt, as well as the rest of his clothes. "Let's celebrate Christmas the right way, ne?" he smirked, loving the blush that spread across the boy's face. "B-but it's the twenty-sixth, isn't it?" Ichigo stuttered when Shiro practically raped the boy with his eyes. When he heard what Ichigo said, gold locked with brown, as Shiro grinned and said, "Nope! Merry Christmas Ichi-King!" He then pounced on his berry, swallowing the boy's erection without warning, causing the boy to moan and buck his hips into the warm cavern.

"Sh-Shiro…you b-bast-Ah!-ard…ahh…" Ichi said, panting, his hips moving on their own. The albino hummed around his lover's cock, enjoying the fact that he could get the boy so undone, and they weren't even at the **good **part yet…Shiro smirked at that part, removing his beloved's throbbing organ from his mouth, getting a groan of disapproval from said berry. Chuckling, the albino placed three fingers at the berry's mouth, saying one sentence, "Do wha ya do best King: suck," Ichigo glared as best as he could with a blush-which wasn't very good actually, and took the three appendages into his mouth, suckling them and wetting them as best as he could, all the while trying to tease his boyfriend…and doing a pretty good job too!

Shiro was staring at the berry through lidded eyes, while the berry nibbled at ivory colored fingers, and sucked on them as though they were…**something else**. And to say the albino was enjoying it would be an understatement-his dick was throbbing painfully, if that was anything to go by! He wanted-no, **needed** to be inside his berry…**now**. He removed his fingers from the younger's mouth, a string of saliva connecting them before it snapped, and led the appendages to his love's twitching entrance.

"Ya ready Ichi?" he asked, getting a nod from the berry. "Please Shiro," Ichigo whimpered, "I need you," When Shiro heard **that**, he wanted to cum right on the spot. He knew the berry was just teasing him, and he was doing a fuckin' amazing job at it! "Yer gonna regret doin' tha Ichi…cuz when I'm inside ya…poundin' hard, and fast…I ain't gonna stop…not even if ya beg…" Shiro whispered into his ear, before nibbling on it, while pushing one finger into the berry's entrance, loving the shudder that went through the boy.

He thrust the finger in, before introducing a second, stretching his love, and kissing away the tears of pain that appeared on his strawberry's face. He then curled his fingers as though searching for something and then- "Ah! Shiro! Right there!" Ichigo cried, arching his back and pushing his hips back against the fingers. This brought a smirk to the albino's face, "Knew I'd find it eventually," He then added the final finger, and continued to stab Ichigo's prostate over and over again, making the berry see stars and nearly cum, if it wasn't for the fact that he was squeezing the base of the berry's cock, preventing him from completion.

"Shiro," Ichi whined, "please…I-I need to…" "Not yet," the albino said, "we haven't even begun the fun part." With that said, the albino removed his fingers, drawing a groan of displeasure from the boy, and replaced them with something bigger. Shiro positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance and looked at his love, saying, "Are ya ready Ichi?" Ichigo glared at him and said, "Just fuck me already!" The albino smirked and pushed himself inside of his lover, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside the velvety heat, gaining a scream of both pain and pleasure from the berry.

The albino kissed away the tears from the berry's eyes and waited for Ichigo to adjust to the intrusion. After what felt like ages, he finally received a small, "Move," from the red head, and began in a slow steady rhythm, going in and out of his love, searching for his- "Oh GOD!" Ichigo screamed, "Shiro, don't you dare stop!" The ivory toned male merely chuckled at this remark, and said "Wouldn't dream of it King," thrusting faster and harder, hitting that one little gland dead on with each and every thrust.

"Oh…oh god…Shiro…I-I'm…I'm gonna…" Ichigo moaned, after his lover reached between them and started pumping his weeping erection. "I know King…me too…let's cum together," Shiro groaned, leaning forward to rest his head on the berry's shoulder. Ichigo came with a scream of his lover's name, while Shiro came inside the berry, groaning the red head's name into the berry's shoulder. The albino pulled out of the berry and looked at him from above, they both shared the same thought, _I love you…_

Shiro grinned at his little berry and, flopping onto his side of the bed, said, "I love ya Ichi…Merry Christmas," Ichigo sighed in content, saying, "I love you too, Shiro…Merry Christmas," Just as the berry was drifting off to sleep, he was pulled into the albino's embrace and felt something poking his inner thigh. He gasped and looked at his lover with an exasperated look, "There's no way you can have **that **much stamina!" Shiro pouted and said, "But I missed ya while I was gone!" "So! I'm tired! Plus we still have presents that need to be opened!" Ichigo retorted, crossing his arms over his chest-a sight that the albino found all too adorable. Shiro smirked and whispered in the berry's ear, "If we open the presents now…I'll give ya somethin' really **special** afterwards, ne, I-chi-go?" Ichigo couldn't help the shudder that passed through his spine the way the elder male said his name that way, so he weighed his options and sighed, "Damn…fine Shiro, let's-whoa!"

Before he knew it, the albino had already dragged him downstairs to go open presents…completely naked.

To say they had a Merry Christmas was an understatement…well; at least, Shiro did anyway!

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby._

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **lol I hope ya'll enjoyed this present from me to you and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and New Year too!

**Grimm: **Okay, that ryhming is starting to scare me

**Ichi: **Stop being such a scaredy cat!

**Shiro: **Yeah! I think it's kinda neat! It fits in with other Christmas-y stuff!

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks guys! Oh! And for those of you readers who don't celebrate Christmas...psst, guys, help me say the phrase!

**GrimmShiroIchi: **Huh?

**Angelchan2012: ***whispers to GrimmShiroIchi*

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Oh!

**GrimmIchiShiro & Angelchan: **Have a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year from Angelchan and the Bleach family! ^^ We hope you enjoyed the story and please be sure to review and tell us what you think! Enjoy your present!


End file.
